Lost
by LostMemento
Summary: Sakura lost a very important thing and Mikorin does something to about it.


**Summary**: Sakura lost a very important thing and Mikorin does something to about it.

**_A/N_****:** Aahh I did it! Im pretty sure there will be a lot of errors on this one because one I don't really write and two, it's almost 4am and I'm only half awake.

So anyway this is my first Mikochiyo one-shot! If I sound pretty desperate it's because I really am. Lol. We need more fanfics tbh. Please tell me what you think of it.

**Lost**

This whole morning was a lie, she thought. Her eyes were blank and she wants to cry, but crying won't bring her ribbons back. So there she was sitting on her desk, feeling down as ever as she stroke the upper part of her head, and was hit again with the reality that she had lost her most precious ribbons. She wants to break down and cry but having an emotional breakdown when the class is about to start, not a very good idea.

Unknown to her, a certain red haired boy happen to pass by their classroom and the first one to catch his attention is her ribbonless friend.

"Eh?"

"She's not wearing her ribbons today? Hmm I wonder if something happened?" he asked himself.

He stared at her intently for a good minute and shrugged his shoulders. I'll just have to ask her later he thought.

And so he did.

After the dramatic narration of events by Sakura herself while they were at lunch, Mikoto was able to know that she did in fact, lost her ribbons while running late at the train station earlier. Such a tragic story he thought because well in his mind Sakura isn't Sakura without her cute ribbons. But things happen he concluded with a very deep sigh escaping his mouth.

The day was finally over. Sakura already gave up on her old ribbons was all ready to go home or go to the nearest mall and find herself a new ribbon. She was heading to her locker until she saw an idiot, struggling on opening her locker. She drew nearer to him. He's starting to get a bit anxious. Sakura crossed her arms with a very not amused expression on her face

"Mikorin.. what are you trying to do?"

He faced her, slowly and nervously. She hasn't even said anything threatening but he already feels like he's being interrogated in a police station. That might be an exaggeration on his part though, still he knew he was dead because she caught him opening her locker without permission.

"I'm opening my locker. What else do you think I'm doing?" he lied. He cursed himself for being too carried away and not being able to come up with a better excuse.

She raises an eyebrow.

"Pretty sure that's my locker Mikorin."

He let out a fake laugh as he turned his head away from her while rubbing the back of his head. He gave up. And as he did, his other hand revealed a pair of newly bought ribbons. It made the girl blush a little or a lot because he was able to see it. Now they're both blushing, the first one because she feels very touched and happy, and the second one was blushing because of pure embarrassment.

She hugged him tight as she expressed her gratitude to Mikorin. The hug was so tight the poor guy couldn't even breathe. Then she put her hands on his hands, she's holding them tightly.

"You really made me happy today Mikorin! Thank you!" she smiles gently to him. And he thinks he's going to have a heart attack any moment.

"Well I just can't stand your whining that's all" he lied for the second time.

"And like I always said, you –"

"_-you really look great in ribbons, Sakura_" he added with a genuine smile on his face. He's surprised himself he was able to say those words without sounding cheesy and the unnecessary blush on his face.

Her eyes went wide as she hears those words. It sounded so familiar. Strange because in her mind he knew that Mikorin was the only boy whose ever said that to her (for the second time now), but it kind of triggered a whole new memory.

There was a little boy, covered in dirt, he was wearing a dark green cap, his eyes were a dark shade of red but they had a lot of shine in them. He was standing in front of her. He had a big smile plastered on his face, the kid was handing her a blue-colored ribbon, that's covered in dust as well.

"_Ribbons really look great on you"_

And then the flashback starts to vanish.

She didn't even realized they're already near the school gate

"Sakura? Is something wrong?" he glanced at her with a confused look on his face.

She only shook her head.

"Nothing. I just happened to remember something"

Only to be followed by a short chuckle that made the man beside her suddenly feel a little bit _lost_.


End file.
